


Dance

by wickedlore



Series: Drarry AUs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlore/pseuds/wickedlore
Summary: Harry Potter, Manhattan's favorite superhero, has started to develop feelings for his archenemy. But how will this affect his life when he also develops feelings for somebody outside of the superhero world?





	1. The Beginning

     Every story needs its hero, and every story needs its villain. Right?

     ...Right?

<><><><><>

     Harry watched through his shaded mask as the Viper scaled the building. The night was bitingly cold, the winds caressing Harry's skin even through his suit, while the full moon cast an eerie glow upon the scene. Like always, the Viper was wearing a crisp, black bodysuit equipped with enough belts and pockets to hold an entire armory. The top half of his face was covered with a moon shaped mask that didn't even betray the slightest outline of his eyes. Harry always imagined them to be an icy blue, or, true to his name, a venomous green. His silvery hair was tied in a knot at his neck.

     Once the Viper reached the top of the building, he immediately saw Harry, also known as Golden Dagger. The villain's smile was predatory.

     "Golden Dagger," he drawled, spinning a dagger of his own in one hand. As he prowled towards the hero, Harry felt unwillingly pleasant chills snake down his back.

     Harry lifted his chin. "Viper."

     There was a game they played, a dance led by the Viper. It always started with that wolfish smile. Then came the rest.

     The Viper snagged Harry's chin and watched him with eyes the icy blue he had predicted, though the hero wouldn't know that. The villain then leaned in close enough that their breaths entwined.

     "What would you like to play tonight, hmm?" The Viper's hands slid down Golden Dagger's sides. Harry's breath caught in his throat, and though he didn't betray it, his heart beat at a thousand miles per hour.

     Though the wind was cold, Harry suddenly felt warm. That same warmth was snatched away as the Viper abruptly danced away, the dagger in his hand being pressed against Harry's back.

     Harry gritted his teeth, and spun away. "You know," he panted, "this is stupid. I'm not even stopping you from doing anything! Why are we here?"

     Every time, the same question. When Viper voiced the same thought aloud, Harry just scoffed, removing a gleaming knife from his belt. The metal flashed brilliantly in the moonlight.

     Viper's lips curled. "We are here to dance."

     Immediately, the air around them was a blur of Harry's golden blades and Viper's obsidian knives. It was truly a dance, a song of elegant dodges and theatrical spins and dark laughter, stormy emotions hanging over the ballet like a black cloud. Where one leapt, the other arched, the two ending up chest to chest.

     "You should be glad you caught me now," Viper gasped, his smile wicked. "I was just about to have a little fun with my knives and a little bitch named William."

     Harry gritted his teeth and slipped away from the Viper, his heart beating erratically. And though he had no response, the villain continued to speak. "Oh, are you too excited, Golden Dagger? Having to much fun?"

     The last couple words sounded faded. Though Harry strained to hear the rest, he only heard static, until Viper's words broke through. "-scared, Golden Dagger?"

     The pain was getting to him. Harry glanced down at his jumpsuit and found it littered with gashes that he hadn't previously noticed, oozing and bleeding. His roommate, a boy around the same age as him who had a penchant for getting into bar fights, would hopefully be unaware of the wounds once the hero's abilities healed them over slightly. However, Harry thought his excuse that he was also a picker of bar fights everywhere seemed to satisfy his roommate.

     When he glanced up at Viper, he found the man's suit also littered with cuts. Harry inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. His mistake was not watching the villain.

     The cold whip of a knife at his neck had him freeze. The Viper's breath was hot against the side of his face, but not unpleasantly so, sending familiar chills down his arms.

     "You need to watch your surroundings, boy," the Viper purred, tracing his free hand down Harry's cheek. "Now, I don't really want to kill you, but you really have to stop trying to thwart me." HIs faux pout was audible. "I do what I do, and don't need to explain it to any self proclaimed hero like you. I'm one type of hero, and you're another. Understood?"

     Harry didn't respond. The Viper's following sigh sent a puff of air against his neck, and before he could move away, the Viper's lips and teeth were pressed to the spot beneath Harry's jaw.

     Harry's eyes widened, and he let out a squeak of surprise. But he made no move to get away. The pressure against his skin was delightfully pleasurable, and his eyes fluttered shut just before the villain removed his teeth.

     The Viper wiped his mouth free of saliva and took a step back. "Just so you remember what I said." Just as he moved to leave, he paused. "Golden Dagger, if you ever fucking try to stop me again I'll actually slit your throat."

     And he was gone, a shadow in the midst of the night.

<><><><><>

     By the time Harry got back to his apartment, the sun was rising like a watery yolk in the Manhattan sky, and his cuts were almost entirely healed. His roommate, Draco, sat on their cracked leather couch, drinking a cup of tea that smelled strongly of chai.

     "Morning," Harry said, and Draco furrowed his brow, not responding immediately.

     After a moment, Draco said, "Your job went pretty late last night, hmm?"

     Harry nodded nonchalantly and hurried to put his suit away. It was in a duffel bag that hung at his side, including a variety of gleaming, golden blades. When he returned, Draco had placed his cup of tea on the coffee table and was waiting with his hands balled in his lap.

     Harry had known for awhile that Draco was a stoic figure, one relatively incapable of betraying his emotions - other than anger - save for at parties when the alcohol broke his shell and would show a lustful, prideful man. He had learned that the boy would be ready to explain what he was feeling when his hands were balled in that way. However, when Harry studied his roommate's hands, he found them knotted painfully tightly.

     Harry sat down beside him, anxious. "What's going on?"

     "I..." Draco closed his eyes and breathed in sharply through his nose. "I'm... I'm..." His eyes snapped open, and he leaned forward, cradling his head in his hands in a rare show of emotion. Almost as if he knew Harry was going to try and hug him, he held up a quivering hand. "Give me a moment, please."

     So Harry held his tongue. Finally, after a minutes, Draco sat up straight as a rod and said, "Harry, I really have to tell you that... that... I'm gay."

     There was a period of silence where pure terror was painted on the silver haired boy's face like a mask. Though he knew it was such a stunningly inappropriate time to do so, Harry couldn't help but admire Draco's standout features, his icy eyes and elven hair and moonlit skin.

     "That's okay," he eventually said, touching Draco's shoulder softly. When the boy didn't flinch, he continued to talk, a strange sense of happiness filling him. "Honestly, I'm sad that you were so terrified to come out to me, but... you really didn't have to. I already knew."

     Harry didn't say how, though he could've. After all, there were too many times to count; once, at a party, Draco had chosen to give Blaise Zabini a lap dance instead of every girl that begged him to do so. When drunk, he had oftentimes talked about how amazing it was the first time he had sex with another boy, and how hot Cole Sprouse was. But for his close friend's sake, Harry didn't say a word about any of these instances, and instead continued with, "And, anyway, now is probably a good time to come out, too. I'm bisexual."

     After a pause, Draco's face broke out into a beaming smile, and the shell fell away for a moment that made Harry's entire body go hot. "Oh," was all the blond boy could manage.

     They just stared at each other, a moment that felt like an eternity. Harry's exhaustion suddenly hit him like a bus. Even though dawn was breaking, he stretched, and said, "I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you later, Draco."

     Draco's only response was a sugar-sweet smile.

<><><><><>

     As Harry awoke, his thoughts darted from Viper's words the previous night and his and Draco's conversation. His stomach immediately warmed once he realized that his roommate had really begun to trust him. Letting out an enormous yawn, he sat up slowly enough that his head hardly buzzed with dizziness, then abruptly decided that he was not going to deal with Viper or his seductions for the rest of the week unless entirely necessary.

     But you see, necessary is a subjective term.

<><><><><>

     Hours later, Harry was savoring a rather good chestnut latte at his favorite cafe when the news was turned up by the barista.

     "-not exactly sure what is going on, but local sources are saying that there is a brawl going on between a criminal known as the Viper and a couple young men. Tune in tonight to hear about developments that are soon to come."

     Harry was on his feet in a second, latte forgotten. Though the barista looked a combination of startled and suspicious, he secured his duffle bag on his shoulder and darted out the door anyway, looking for the closest alley.

     After pulling on his suit in the shadows, he rushed towards where he suspected the brawl to be. The Viper liked to frequent a bar known as the Hog's Head; a rather edgy and on-the-noise name in Harry's opinion, but what did he know?

     A few moments later, he was standing at the Hog's Head with a golden dagger in hand, his eyes on the gruesome scene before him. The Viper loomed over a frightened looking man with dark eyes and blood red hair, his hand curled around one of his blades. His voice was low enough that even Harry couldn't hear him. When Harry dragged his gaze away from the pair, he found the two other men on the ground, presumably dead, red painted along the alley walls as if by a paintbrush. He had no idea where the reporters or police were.

     The redheaded man caught sight of Golden Dagger. "Hey!" the man yelped, his chest heaving. "Help me, please!"

     "Shut up!" The Viper's voice was a bark. The man shrank back from him, his eyes moving between Viper and Golden Dagger repetitively. "And you!" Viper's head whipped towards Harry. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

     Harry's eyes narrowed. "Saving this man's life, apparently."

     "This thing doesn't deserve to be saved," the villain growled, the knife crawling closer to the man. "He has done things nobody should be forgiven for."

     "That doesn't excuse you killing him!" The closer Harry went, the closer the blade went to the man's throat. A rivulet of sweat dripped down Harry's back.

     "Yes, it does." And before Harry could even move forward, the knife was in the blue-haired man's throat. There was a moment of silence between the two.

     "I promised myself I wouldn't get into an unnecessary fights," Harry breathed, "I swore it. And I plan to keep it that way."

     Viper sniggered. "Really? How childish. All fights are necessary, if you can find a cause."

     "That's some fucked up logic."

     "Well, it's what I live by, boy. Fucked up logic."  Viper prowled closer to Harry, a knife spinning so fast between his fingers it was a black blur.

     "I promised myself," Harry's whisper went unheard.

     The two collided in a blur of black and gold, blood flashing and the metal winking. "What did you did with the police and reporters?" Harry finally voiced the question aloud.

     "Easy. They don't like knives, really. But they do enjoy bribery."

     Viper let out a satisfied purr as his dagger slid like butter into Harry's arm. Harry stumbled back, using the momentum of the villain's jab to push himself off the alley wall.

     He removed the knife from his arm, flung it away from himself, and sighed, looking at the blood with a stare that hardly betrayed pain. "I don't like pointless fights," he mumbled to himself, as if in some sort of daze.

     However, as Viper darted towards him, he snapped out of it. Harry delivered a blow with his right fist that sent the villain stumbling backwards, falling onto his ass. Golden Dagger expected him to get even angrier, but instead, he laughed, shooting the hero a sultry look.

     "Why don't you come down here with me?" he purred, and Harry didn't have much of a choice as Viper curled his ankle around the other boy's and pulled him to the floor.

     Harry landed directly on top of Viper. They stared at each other, sort of, their eyes sparking behind their masks, definite electricity dancing. Viper smiled wickedly and grabbed onto Harry's hips with firm hands.

     "I wonder how difficult it would be," he drawled, making Harry shiver, "to get you to kiss me."

     If they were being honest to each other, it probably wouldn't take too much effort. Sexual tension had been brewing between the two of them since their first encounter at the infamous Bank of America's multi-villain robbery, where Golden Dagger found Viper bleeding out on the pavement. Of course, at the time, Harry hadn't known he was a villain, so saving him had been simple. Not anymore, though.

     Harry thought about the same thing to himself. He didn't want to admit it, but the thought of his lips against the Viper's sounded thrilling, enough so that he decided to take control of the game.

     Letting a secretive smile bloom on his face, he ground against Viper, almost yelping with delight as the villain's breath hitched. "Two can play at that game," Harry whispered, and was almost convinced that he was in control of his counterpart until the Viper abruptly shifted their positions.

     Harry landed with a gasp against the freezing pavement. The only thing he could stare at was the Viper's lips, which were lush and red as a blooming rose. More than anything, he wanted to kiss him hard.

     And he did. The kiss started out rough, both of them battling for dominance until the passionate fight became a dance. When they separated, Harry was dizzy with delight, his head spinning.

     "Viper," he began, but the villain was gone, a ghost at the edge of the alley.

<><><><><>

     When Harry finally arrived home, completely drained, Draco was sitting at the couch for him as always. The blond boy's smile was sweet and kind, until his gaze fell upon Harry's bandaged shoulder. His face fell.

     "What happened?"

     Harry brushed it off. "Nothing, just a scuffle at the cafe."

     "At... the cafe."

     "Yes."

      "Fun." Draco's voice was monotonous, but his eyes were dancing. "Why do I find that a little hard to believe?"

      "Possibly because scuffles at cafes in the middle of the day don't happen often?"

      "That's exactly it. Here - I made you some coffee. It's cold now, since you disappeared to the-" he cleared his throat, " _cafe_."

       "I was!" Harry exclaimed, and sat down next to Draco, taking the coffee. It wasn't actually cold, just lukewarm, which Harry thought was more disgusting but didn't say a word. When he glanced back at Draco, he found that the boy's eyes had darkened.

      "Are you okay?" Harry questioned, cocking his head.

     Draco inhaled sharply. "I just... now that you've come out as bisexual to me, I was thinking..."

     For no reason Harry could possibly think of, his heart began to race, as if he had just run an entire marathon or taken down an army. "Yes?"

      "Well, I sort of, maybe, have feelings for you...?" He phrased it as a question.

     Harry expected his heart to calm, but instead it sped up even more from elation. Elation that spawned from what, he didn't know. Sure, he may have harbored a tiny crush on his roommate since before they moved in with each other during college, but there was no way that such a slight feeling could cause this storm of emotions.

     He blushed when he realized he had left Draco hanging for too long. "That - that's cool. I mean, I maybe feel similarly...?" So they were doing the question thing. Okay.

     Draco's lips spread into a shy smile that made Harry melt. "Okay." Draco took a deep breath. "That's good. Now, Game of Thrones or Westworld?"

     And, as they watched the show together, their hands touched and knotted together.

<><><><><>

      When Harry woke up on the couch, the moon was hanging in the night sky like a garish Christmas ornament, and Draco was nowhere to be seen. Our hero let out a loud yawn and straightened himself, turning off the television. He rubbed his eyes clean of slip. Then, just then, it hit him that Draco was gone.

     Usually, he left a note or even woke Harry to tell him, but when Harry jogged around their apartment to look, he found nothing but their half-empty coffee cups. The deflated sensation that he felt was not at all pleasant.

     Sometimes what Harry liked to do, especially when he was bored, was do something stupid. And something stupid he definitely did.

     He changed into his suit and equipped his daggers, placing his mask over his eyes before deciding to make a dramatic exit and leave through the window. This made for some obvious obstacles, clearly, including a twelve story drop and next to no handholds, save for bricks.

     However, in true superhero fashion, he ignored how large the drop was and jumped into the alley below, surviving a drop that would have killed a normal human being with no injuries other than a cut from how he opened up the window in the first place. He then made his way to the Viper's headquarters, because, well, he already broke his "no unnecessary fights rule", so why not do it again?


	2. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden Dagger and Viper's stories continue, violently and sexually charged as always.

     The Viper's headquarters were so villainy and stereotypical it made Harry's stomach hurt. It was a rather large building, perhaps a factory in its past life, with mossy brick walls and a redone floor that was cold as the villain that owned it. When Harry looked up from the floor, he found himself face to face with the Viper, the villain's lips pursed in irritation.

     " _No pointless fights_ ," Viper mocked, prowling around Harry. "Golden Dagger, you are one sonofabitch."

     Viper's voice was unwavering and cruel, but when Harry looked down at the villain's hands, he found them shaking violently.

     Gesturing to them, Harry said, "Not so brave as you like to pretend, yeah?"

     Viper let out a growl, but otherwise, his mask was firmly set in place. Both figuratively and literally. "Perhaps. Now," he snapped his fingers, "what's the real reason for you being here? Did somebody piss you off in real life?"

     When Harry didn't respond, he let out a faux gasp. "Aha! Well, I can help you with that, pretty boy." The villain's hands slid down Harry's sides.

     Harry jerked away, feeling baffled. The villain's sudden changes in mood were dizzying.

     "Can you stop?" Harry snapped, and Viper went still, his hand darting to grasp the knife he had on his belt.

     The Viper sighed through his nose. "You know, you're very, very lucky that you caught me while I was still in my suit. If you didn't... I couldn't promise to _properly_ keep myself under control."

     The way that he phrased the words made Harry's entire body go hot. Gritting his teeth, Harry pulled a wicked, curved blade out of his suit and cocked his head.

     "Viper, let's dance."

     Their ballet began as it had done half a million times before, rage sparking in Golden Dagger's eyes like a match against oil and Viper's lips pulling themselves into a blossom smile. The repetitive movements were familiar enough to Harry that they put him somewhat at ease.

     However, the dreamy battle-of-blades was broken apart once Viper drew first blood. His dagger sliced into Harry's cheek, a deep cut in which an ivory piece of bone could be seen. Harry let out a pained gasp.

     Viper looked almost apologetic until his face was once more set into stone. He prowled around Harry, his teeth bared and knives revealed, the playfulness that Harry had come to associate with the dramatic villain gone when he growled, "I can't believe I'm the one saying this, but enough games, Golden Dagger. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

     The shock on Harry's face must have been evident, because Viper threw back his head and let out a great, musical laugh, one that was marred by the sharp edge of pain. "Don't look so surprised, goldenboy. I have my own things to do and own people to see, none of which include you. In fact, I have no idea why you insist on attacking me all the time!" Harry glanced up at his enemy's face to find his lips pressed tightly together. "I am doing true good, Golden Dagger, unlike you. I do not save people to further inflate my ego. My purpose is to destroy those who destroy, so that the innocent may remain safe. But you!" Viper whirled, settling one of his daggers against Harry's chest. Harry didn't move. "But you think that all life should be spared. Well, let me bestow some of my _knowledge_ on you, sweet cheeks. Not all people deserve to be saved."

     "Bullshit!" Harry growled, finally gathering the energy to dart away from the dagger. Viper kept his position. "All lives, no matter in what form, should be saved!"

     When Viper let out a huff, he sounded exasperated. "You are so naive, boy, and yet I can't help but want you in some fucked up way. You may save people from rapists and shit, but I make sure that those rapists never rape another fucking soul. You do your part; I'll do mine."

     Though Harry was dead silent, he felt like screaming, screaming so that the world could hear him after all that time. Viper was dreadfully wrong. Right?

     "I have come to a conclusion," Harry eventually said. He began to pace, electrically aware of the daggers Viper was dragging lazy circles against the wall. "I don't think you're bad, but you're an anti-hero. Got it? You're not good. Now, I need a distractions, so please, pull out your worst."

     Harry pulled a rather ornate sword from his sheath, watching numbly as Viper's lips curled back to reveal a grin.

     "There are much better ways to distract than to fight," Viper purred.

     Before Harry could decipher what the villain meant, he was knocked to the floor and saddled, his body immediately beginning to ache with pleasure, not that he would show that. Alas, his body failed him, and Viper took notice.

     The villain's smile widened. "Oh, you naughty, naughty boy..." he chided, and leaned down to nip at Harry's ear. Harry's breaths became erratic, but he made no move to stop Viper, as he had no interest in whatever they were doing being halted.

     "Now," Viper murmured against his ear, "do you promise to leave me alone?"

     Harry's sense returned to him in a hurricane. Gritting his teeth, he flipped Viper onto his back and pressed the sword to his neck, baring his teeth.

     "No!" Harry dragged the blade across Viper's neck, lightly enough that the damage wouldn't be fatal. Viper's eyes widened as his hands flew to his neck.

     "You evil bitch!" The villain - anti-hero - spat, his voice hoarse. "I swear to God, you will fucking regret this-"

     Golden Dagger was on his feet and away from his kryptonite in seconds, leaving the mysterious, silver-haired boy in murderous silence.

<><><><><>

     When Harry returned home, Draco still hadn't come back, sparking the green-eyed boy's frustration. Collapsing onto the couch, still in his suit but under a blanket, he fell deeply asleep.

<><><><><>

     Harry awoke to the sound of knocking. "Hey, Harry! Can you open the door? I forgot my keys again."

     He groaned, rubbing his eyes and hissing at the golden sunlight that streamed in through the windows. However, that same irritation was soon wiper away by an intense feeling of relief. Draco was home.

     "Coming!" Harry said overly cheerfully, and stood to walk to the door, only to freeze. He still had his suit and mask on.

     Icy panic blossomed in his stomach. Eyes darting to the bed, he found there to be blood stains from his suit and sword, not to mention almost all of his weapons were scattered across the apartment. Swearing, Harry began to quickly pick up the volatile items.

     "Uh, hello? Can you hurry up?" Draco was beginning to sound annoyed.

     "Yeah! Give me a second." Harry's voice was shaking.

     He quickly tore off both his mask and suit and shoved them under the couch, only to be faced with the problem of his general nudity. He heard Draco rustling through his satchel.

     "Ah, never mind, Harry, I found my keys. I'll be in in a second."

     No time to change, Harry just nudged the tip of his suit underneath the couch and froze completely. When Draco walked in, it only took a moment until his face was scarlet.

     Draco's eyes widened. "W-what are you doing?" he practically screeched, covering his eyes with his hands.

     Harry decided to try to play it off and scowled theatrically. "Oh, you know... just back from nude yoga."

     "What?" Draco's voice raised on octave. "Why would you ever....? Oh, never mind that, get your fucking clothes on!"

     His mouth dry, Harry scanned the vicinity for clothes, and in finding none, wrapped himself in a rather too small blanket.

     "You can open your eyes now," he said sheepishly.

     When Draco uncovered his face, Harry was completely delighted to find that the tip of his nose had gone pink, and his eyes were darting around the room, trying to find any point to settle but him. "Ah..."

     "It's okay, you don't have to talk," Harry interjected, playing the part of the embarrassed roommate. Spoiler alert - he was anything but embarrassed. "Should I just go to the bedroom?"

     "You don't have to," Draco said quietly. "My real reason, anyway, for barging in so quickly... well, I'd like to formally ask you on a date, Harry Potter."

     Harry's whole body was pleasantly warm. "What? Really?"

      "...yes."

      "Well, of course! Yes!"

     The warmth in his chest turned from a candle flame to a bonfire, eating up everything near his heart until there was only room for the absolute love of the beautiful creature that sat before him. Harry inhaled sharply and tilted back his head, amused by Draco's expression.

     Draco's face was twisted with excitement as he studied Harry's face, his eyes alight.

     "Harry, what about a day at the park? Or perhaps an amusement park? I have tickets for Universal on the ninth-"

     Harry, overcome with a sudden passion, smothered his roommate's words with his lips. Though the boy half expected Draco to remain unresponsive, instead, Draco tugged him closer, his lips a brand.

     When they finally separated, both of the boys were dizzy with delight.

     Harry's lips quirked. "That was nice," he remarked, and Draco laughed, throwing his head back in such a passionate way that it startled him.

     "That's a rather unremarkable way of putting it," Draco responded.

     Instead of letting loose a clever retort, Harry suddenly became conscious of their situation. There he was, pressing himself to his incredibly handsome roommate while only wearing a too-small blanket around his waist. His entire body hummed to escalate what they were doing, but he shoved that thought away with an internal growl.

     "What's wrong?" Draco eventually asked, cocking his head. Gone was his eternal stoicalness, and in its place was someone of sunshine warmth. The thought pleased Harry immensely.

     He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all."

     There was another period of silence, in which Draco peered down at Harry's towel covering and turned bright red.

     "Right!" he suddenly mumbled, breaking the moment. "Should I get you some clothes?"

     Harry smiled awkwardly. "That would be great."

     And as Draco hurried to get him some clothes, Harry's happiness engulfed him, and every negative thought of Viper was whisked away.

<><><><><>

***two months later***

     Harry, for once, was unashamedly happy. He hadn't encountered Viper for a couple months, and Draco was constantly curled in his arms like a sleepy kitten. All was well.

     Despite the sexual tension brewing between the two, they had yet to have sex. Not that that was such an important part of a relationship, but as people who were rather proud of their sexual prowess, sex was something both highly looked towards too.

     Yet, neither one of them had made the first move. There were steamy make-outs underneath heavy blankets; sweet kisses on top of their sacred couch; and the occasional handjob during particularly dreadful movies. But lately, Harry desperately wanted something more; not that he would willingly admit that to his partner.

     During a cool night, where snow was falling upon their lively city, Harry and Draco were curled underneath a blanket on the couch, their hands tightly knotted.

     Harry shoved his head in the crook of Draco's neck and inhaled his scent of sharp pine and rainy forests, eliciting a gasp of laughter.

     "Harry!" Draco grinned wildly, and turned so that their lips met.

     The kiss was slow and passionate, unhurried by their usual standards. It was a winter kiss, one that Harry decided he liked very much. However, when such a snowy kiss melted into their usual fire, Harry couldn't help but mentally admit that their fiery, summer make-outs were much more wonderful.

     The haze that surrounded them like a warm blanket was royal gold and lustful red, sensation coiling in Harry's stomach as Draco straddled him. He inhaled sharply, his heart beating like a drum.

     Draco's breath was pleasantly hot against his neck. "Would you like to...?" Though he left the question hanging, Harry knew what he meant.

     He met the question with a deep kiss. "Yes, always yes with you."

     And for the rest of the night, they were a tangle of sweaty limbs and sweet love, the smell of sex hanging in the air.

<><><><><>

     Harry awoke to his naked boyfriend around him and a sudden report on their television. That wasn't surprising; they had left the news on, just in case. _Just in case._ And thank God they did, because the news report that was running left Harry feeling ill.

     "Reports say that a man with a bomb is moving down ***** Street with three children in the back of his truck, targeting random windows. If you are located on this street or any nearby streets, police warn to get down and-"

     Harry shook Draco awake. The blonde boy stared up at his roommate sleepily, his face going white as a sheet as he glimpsed the news report.

     "Holy shit," Draco mumbled, his mouth dry. "That's the next street over."

     Feeling deeply saddened by what he was about to do, Harry silenced him with a lingering kiss, smoothing his hair back.

     "Make sure to keep to the floor. I'm going downstairs to check on our neighbors, okay?" The lie was sour on his tongue.

     Draco frowned, then pressed his forehead to his boyfriend's. "Why do you have to be like this?" he sighed. "Always so brave and wonderful. But you have to stay."

    "No. I have to go-"

     "Fuck no!" Draco interjected, looking furious as he sat up. "You could get killed! I can't loose you like that, okay, because... because I love you."

     The admission shocked Harry. He stared at his boyfriend, then let out a choked sob. "My God, Draco Malfoy, I love you too."

     Before he could leave, Draco grabbed his arm, startling him. "Harry," he began, his voice soft, "if I'm not back when you return, that's because I'm going to check on our upstairs neighbors. Ah — don't even argue. You're doing the same thing. You owe me a coffee date."

     Harry felt his lips curve into a loving smile. "If you're not here by the time I return, I'll wait an eternity, always."

     Then, without waiting for a response, Harry shot to his feet and rushed into the living room, grabbing the bag with his knives and suit from underneath the couch and rushing out of their apartment.

     Little did Harry know, as his boyfriend watched a small, golden dagger slip out of his bag, and Draco knew.

<><><><><>

     By the time Harry got onto the street, the van was speeding near their apartment, the white, shining paint glinting in the moonlight. He gritted his teeth and stood his ground, stopping the van with his arms.

     His biceps exploded with pain, but he had just the amount of superhuman strength to halt the van in its tracks. When he glanced at the driver's seat, he found a crazed looking man, his hair lank and his eyes deranged. The image made him nauseated. Beside the man was an unfamiliar looking explosive.

     However, before Harry could even move to remove the bomb at the driver, the entire van was engulfed with a strange white fire that burned silently in the night. Fury overtook the Golden Dagger, as he immediately knew who was behind such an act.

     But he had no time to to pick fights with Viper. Instead, he had to focus on the three children, whose screams were already rising above the wailing of sirens.

     He tried to fight his way into the van, but it burst with another round of fire, throwing him backwards. The children's screams were abruptly silenced.

     Harry's anger and anguish were separate beings, fire and ice. He clambered to his feet, and when finding Viper standing behind him, whipped out a sword.

     "You bastard," he growled, tears pricking his eyes. Viper's lips were set firmly into a straight line.

     "I did what I had to do," he said gravely, for once not flirting or making any jokes.

     Harry knocked him to the ground easily, crouching over him and pressing a knife to his neck.

     "I hate you!" he howled angrily. "You absolutely did not have to kill those children!"

     Viper was looking away when he spoke. "Without my contained bomb, the explosion from the man's explosives would have killed everyone on our street. Three for three hundred."

     Harry ignored his words and dug his knife into the Viper's neck, causing the anti-hero to choke.

     Instead of fighting back, Harry was surprised when Viper pressed his hand to the hero's chest. "I know you," he murmured, and just as he moved to remove his mask, Harry slashed open his neck, causing him to freeze.

     Never had Harry seen someone die so quickly, nor for such a good reason. At least, that's what he told himself, as he numbly walked back to his apartment and, without removing his suit, sat down to wait for his love.


End file.
